Forgotten Sibiling
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: Poor, Lily! She gets married but end up pregnant with the wrong man! What will happen to the little girl she gives birth to? Based on my other story. Sorry bad at summary. Please read. Rated M for further chapters! PAUSED!
1. A Small Knock On The Door

The Forgotten Sibling Ch. 1

Ch.1- The Beginning

Who am I? I am Evelyn Lupin. I am also Harry Potter's half-sister. Half-you, ask? Well let me tell you why, in my version of my half-brother's famous tale.

Lily Potter, who was now 19 years old, had gotten married to James Potter, two years after they had gotten out of school. Lily got a job in France and stayed there for a year. During that year, she had an affair with Severus Snape, and got pregnant with a daughter who she named Evelyn, and that was me. She went back to England and begged one of her best friends; Remus Lupin to take her daughter in. And this is how the story began.

_Remus Lupin's POV _

It was a dark February day. Remus Lupin heard a knock from on his front door. There stood Lily holding a bundle of blankets.

"Please Rem," Lily begged, "Please look after Evie for me." Remus looked surprised.

"Isn't she yours and James's kid?" he asked. Lily shook her head embarrassed and ashamed.

"Then you mean you…" Remus couldn't continue. Lily nodded looking even more ashamed.

"Who is the father then?" Remus asked when he had regain he's speech.

"Severus Snape," Lily whispered.

"Snape!" Remus bellowed. Evie woke up and started to cry. Lily gave Remus a death glare and started to comfort Evie.

"I-I'm sorry, come in then," Remus mumbled ushering Lily and Evie in.

**Here is the first chapter! This story is going to be all short and mini chapters. I'm sorry to those of you who want to read longer ones. **


	2. The Unbreakable Request

"OK, let's here the full story," Remus suggested calmly, sitting down on a couch. Lily nodded.

"I suppose I should say that I regretted everything I did." Lily mumbled. Remus sighed.

"I guess you should be," Remus replied, "You know you did cheat on James, and you are a married woman!" Lily winced.

"Yeah, I know," Lily murmured turning red.

"So what really happened?" Remus said suddenly changing the subject.

"You know that I went to France to work right?" Lily started. Remus nodded.

"Well, Sev followed me there and he had been visiting me for almost a year already." Remus's face darkened. He tried hard to compose his face into a blank one.

"Err, well...I...urgg this is so hard to tell!" Lily gasped. Remus shrugged.

"I kind of get the gist of it already." Remus responded quietly. Lily sighed looking releaved. "But I still can't belive you did that." Remus retorted looking disguested.

"Don't say that!" Lily snapped, then automatically blushed.

"So what do you want me to do then?" Remus asked.

"I want you to take care of Evie for me, to the best of your abilty." Lily directed somberly.

"I will try to do that," Remus declared, "but when she gets older what do you want me to do then?"

"When she turns 11, tell her who is her father, and her stepfather." Lily murmured deep in thought.

"I shall do that," Remus repleated, looking at Evie with a new look in his eyes.

"Oh by the way," Lily cried suddently remembering something, "Pass her on as your niece,"

"Why?" Remus asked supprised.

"Don't ask just please," Lily pleaded. Remus sighed and nodded.

"FIne, she does look like one of my sister's kids anyway, with the black hair and all."

"Thank you Remus," Lily whispered her voice cracking. She got up to leave.

"DOn't you want to say goodbye?" Remus asked holding out Evie. Lily nodded.

"Good bye, Evelyn Lupin, and don't worry, I will be here for you when ever possible." Lily mused, and leaned in and kissed Evie on the head. Then she turned and disapperated out of sight.

"Remus sighed.

"What am I going to do now?"

**There is the second chapter! I think it is a bit longer than the other one. Be sure to review! Love you all! Next one will come out soon I hope. **


	3. That Fateful Day

_Some Months Later..._

It was October 31, 1980. Remus was watching, little Evie amusing herself by the fire. Just then Clarie burst into the room looking shocked.

"What happened?" Remus cried looking up at Claire.

"J-James and Lily are dead!" Claire blurted out, "And Harry, is now being taken to live at his aunt and uncle's house."

"Wait... what happened?" Remus asked again, still not understanding what had happened. Or it was more like not believing what he had just heard.

"James and Lily are dead!" Claire snapped. "And Harry is now living with the muggles!"

"Why isn't he living with you and Sirius?" Remus asked calmly. But as soon as he spoke that last sentence, Claire's eyes filled up with tears.

"Claire, Claire, are you OK?" Remus said gently patting her on the back. Claire sniffled.

"Sirius is in Askaban."

"He is what?" Remus whispered in alarm. "He can't be, how?"

"He went after P-Peter!" wailed Claire, now sobbing hard. Evie came waddling over and patted Claire's hand. Claire picked her up and hugged her hard.

"What!, why did he go after Peter?" Remus cried now in full fledged shock.

"Peter... he betrayed us," Claire whispered faintly. Her hands shook as she bounced Evie up and down.

"So what are we going to do?" Remus finally asked flatly, after a few minutes of silence.

"Well the only thing we can do right now is to contact everyone we know and tell them the bad news." Claire suggested.

"Wait, I guess we better tell one important person the bad news right now." Remus said taking Evie into his arms.

"Who is that?" Claire asked.

"Evie," Remus declared, and looked at the littled girl who was staring up at him with a bewildered look.

"Do you think she will understand?" Claire asked surprised.

"Don't underestimate her knowledge," Remus murmur a small smile, braking over his face.

"What does, Uncle Remy want me to know?" Evie suddenly spoke. Claire gave a small yelp of shock.

"She can talk?" Claire whispered in shock.

"Of course I can," Evie muttered to herself crossly. "Except Uncle Remy won't let me."

"Oh," Claire mused, then she got serious, "Evie, I got some bad news,"

"I know it's bad news!" Evie whimpered, looking worried, "I know it by the tone of your voice."

"Your mommy is dead," Remus murumered gently. There was a short scilence. Then Evie burst into tears.

**There, all done, the next one will be out soon. **


	4. Knowing

Remus had a hard time getting Evie to calm down and be quiet. But after sometime, Claire managed to get the little girl to stop crying. Soon Evie fell asleep by the gentle rhythm of Claire's rocking.

"So what are we going to do now?" Claire asked Remus, who was staring at Evie.

"I guess I'll go and tell Molly Weasely," Remus said looking up into Claire's grey-blue eyes. Claire nodded and Remus walked to the fireplace and threw in a special kind of power into it. "Molly Weasely!" Molly's face came swirling into view.

"Remus you startled me, what's wrong?"

Remus choked, his eye started to tear up, "Lily- Lily and James are dead."

"They are what?" Molly whispered in shock.

"They're dead, Molly, Voldermort killed them." Remus said quietly, flinching at the sound of You-Know-Whos name.

"It can't be," Molly hissed, "Who betrayed them?"

"Well," Remus began, glancing at Claire, who nodded, "it was Peter"

"What?" Molly gasped, "It really can't be."

"It's true," Remus mumbled.

"But he's your best friend, how can he do this to James and Lily?" Molly groaned.

Claire shook her head, "He's been acting strange ever since Harry was born."

"So he must have known the prophecy," Molly whispered softly.

"I knew it was a bad idea to switch Sirius with Peter as Secret-keeper at the last minute." Remus growled crossly at Claire.

"Sorry, Moony, but I didn't know that is was going to happen!" Claire hissed glaring at Remus. The only thing that was keeping her back from attacking Remus was Evie.

"Knew, knew!" Remus cried enraged, "If you actually knew, you wouldn't have changed it in the last place and went along with the plan."

The next thing that happened was Evie started to cry form being woke up.

Molly sighed, "Listen, all of you come to my house, I think it is better for Evie to stay here."

"But, then You-Know-Who would find your house." Claire argued, now bouncing Evie up and down, trying to calm her down.

"No, he won't this too small to be found, just get over here as soon as you can and bring the twins." Molly objected, "Oh, Remus you better come too, just in case the Death-Eaters come to our house, looking for you."

Remus nodded, "It's for the best anyways."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update this story for a long time, I was working on another project. I just want to get it in beore I halt this again. **


End file.
